cubelifefandomcom-20200214-history
F06
Map sector F06 is an island map in . It is the island where Barry starts the game, and is commonly referred to as "Starter Island". The main land mass gradually slopes upwards, reaching its peak in the center. There are a few, smaller islands surrounding the large one. When the game first starts, Barry spawns on one of the smaller land masses. The large island is surrounded by a beach consisting of Sand blocks, and is covered in Grass blocks in areas above sea level. Beneath the Grass is the normal layers of Dirt blocks and Stone blocks. The small islands consist entirely of Sand Blocks. Resources The following can be found on this island: * Coal (x4) Vegetation The following Plant Structures and can be found on this island: * Grass * Mango trees * Oak trees * Palm trees * Sea grass The island is lightly forested, with Oak and Mango trees located close to the center and Coconut Trees on the beach and on some small islands. Ferns are scattered all over the island, and Sea Grass is found underwater. Creatures The following can be found on this island: * Boar * Chickens * Clownfish * Oysters * Pufferfish * Royal Angelfish * Young Boar Enemies * Archaeology A cave, marked by a Torch, can be found on the South side of the large Island. When the player discovers this cave, Barry says "There might be a hidden room around here." This "hidden room" has a long and winding entrance, opening up to a large square shaped hole where a Small Torch may be found, along with four Coal Ore blocks. Another hidden room, concealed by the darkness inside the cave's entrance may be found. The entrance is a narrow hole in the ground. It extends two blocks down, and may be jumped out of. It opens into a small passage containing a secret Chest. This chest contains the following: * Silver Axe (low HP) x1 * Leather Cap (half HP) x1 The entire cave is made of Stone Blocks (except for the entrance, which has dirt for a roof), and makes an ideal hiding place from Cannibals, as they cannot find the entrance and will not be able to destroy the stone for a while. The origins of this cave are not explained in-game, but it is inferred that someone else had once used it for shelter and had left his things in the chest before meeting an unknown fate. Version 1.5+ The following is found only in Versions 1.5 and greater, and is not found in the Wii U version of the game. When the Player first begins, there are three Chests floating in the Ocean (likely left over from the shipwreck). Two are located on the beach of the large island, the other in between the large island and the small island where the player first spawns. Barry tells the player to go and take the useful items within the chests. Chest contents: * Iron Bow (15% durability) x1 * Iron Arrow x5 * Explosive Arrow x2 Chest contents: * Coconut x22 * Banana x23 * Cashew x6 * Cranberry x 21 Chest contents: * Iron Bow (50% durability) x1 * Titanium Arrow x1 * Gold Arrow x10 * Silver Arrow x9 * Stone Arrow x1 Chest contents: * Explosive Arrow x14 * Gun powder x6 * Explosive block x2 * Mine trap x2 Floating Chests are destroyed and drop themselves when used. Strategy * Loot the chest in the hidden room to jump start your Survival career, then expand to other islands as soon as possible. This island is barren and cannot sustain you for long. * E06 is to the West of F06, and contains much Coal Ore. G06 is to the East of F06, and contains much Iron ore and Clay. F06 is conveniently located between both of them, allowing a median by which you can aquire the Iron bars and Bricks you will need to expand. * In CL:IS 2018, take the items in the chests. Use the available wisely, as you will likely be unable to gain more arrows later. * The within the second chest should be enough to last for a few days, use this time to gather resources and craft tools. Adjacent maps * North - F05 (Island) * East - G06 (Island) * South - F07 (Island) * West - E06 (Island) History The Starter Island was added in Version 1.0. It was changed in v1.1 so that the game would start out raining. This change was not carried over to Cube Life: Island Survival 2018, however. CL:IS 2018 features two chests floating in the ocean containing items to help the player start out. Gallery Image:F06 Beach 2018.jpg|A beach on F06. Image:F06_2018.jpg|F06 in CL:IS 2018. Category:F Axis Category:Island Category:Survival Mode